


모리어티라는 남자

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV), 레이디 디텍티브 | Lady Detective | Lizzie Newton : Victorian Mysteries
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>모리어티 가문 내력과 가업에 대한 설정은 레이디 디텍티브의 모리어티와 이어집니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	모리어티라는 남자

그건 일종의, "돈이 되지 않는 가업"이었다.

평범한 의사, 수학 교수, 그리고 지금의 짐과 같은 개발자까지. 모리어티라는 성을 붙인 그 집안의 아들들은 하나같이, 논리의 세계 속에서 살아가는 사람들이었다. 논리란 언제나 대리석 여신처럼 완벽하고 차가운 것. 그들은 하나같이, 몽상가처럼 자신이 만들어낸 세계를 그 아들에게, 그리고 그 아들에게 전해주었다. 그 세계는, 차고 아늑하지만 외로웠고, 언제나 결정적인 문제점을 품고 있었다.

사춘기 시절 자기만의 세계에 빠져 있지 않았던 아이가 있을까. 누구나, 어떤 평범한 사람이라도, 자기 자신이 주인공인 세계를 상상하고, 힘겨운 현실 앞에서 주저앉을 때 마다 그 세계 속에 마음을 던지며 구원을 얻곤 한다. 그것이, 냉정한 현실과는 너무나 거리가 먼, 그야말로 싸구려 환타지 소설에나 나올법한 세계라고 해도. 하지만 그럼에도 그들 보통 사람들이 만들어낸 세계는, 분명 현실과의 접점을 갖고 있었다. 그 세계는 불완전하고 이기적이며 제멋대로였지만, 세상 사람들이 살아가는 방식이라는 게 원래 그러했다. 완벽하지 않은 세계, 완벽하고 싶다고 해도 결국은 자기 취향에 완벽하게 맞춘 것에 불과한, 불완전하고 불합리하며 논리적이지 못하고 이악한 세계. 하지만 모리어티 가의 남자들이 만들어낸 세계는, 완벽하고 합리적인 동시에, 결코 어떻겍 해도 이 세계 위에 안락하게 올려놓을 수 없는 연약한 것이기도 했다. 더러는 미치고, 더러는 자살했으며, 더러는, 그와 같이 다른 방식으로 세계의 흐름을 만들어냈다. 세상의 법률에 비추어 보면 범죄에 해당하겠지만 적어도 그 논리만은 합당한 세계, 피와 살점과 분노와 배신과 온갖 지저분한 감정들은 그 평범하다는, 자신이 평범하다고 믿고 있는 사람들의 손에 맡기고 그 논리만을 디자인하며, 어떤 모리어티의 사내들은 살아남았다. 직접 손을 더럽히지 않은 채, 그런 식으로 현실세계 위에 자신의 완전함을 구현하면서. 자존심이 강한 신사이자 수학 교수였던 짐의 조부는 결코, 그런 일로 돈을 받거나 하지는 않았다. 그는 그저 조언만을 했고, 그에 대해 사례가 들어오면 거절하지 않을 뿐이었다. 하지만 짐은, 신사인 할아버지나, 필즈 메달 후보로까지 거론되었지만 결국은 광기에 사로잡힌 채 더는 견디지 못하고 자신의 머리에 방아쇠를 당기고 말았던 아버지와는 달리, 현실적인 소년이었다. 아버지나 할아버지가 현실이라는 강물 옆에 놓인 보송하고 잘 마른 완벽한 제방 위를 그저 걸어갈 뿐이었다면, 존은 필요하다면 그 더러운 강물 속으로 뛰어들 수도 있을 만큼 이악했다. 어차피 재능을 돈으로 바꿀 수 있는 자본주의 사회에서, 자신의 재능으로 다른 이들에게 조언을 해주는 것에 대해 시간당 사례를 받는 것이 뭐 나쁜 일이란 말인가. 어차피 변호사나 의사들도, 심리상담가들도, 어떤 식으로든 남에게 컨설팅을 해주는 직업을 가진 사람이라면 누구나 다 그런 식으로 돈을 벌고 있는 것이다.

그건 수학과 결국 그 뿌리가 같은 일이었다. "문제를 만든다"는 점에서. 보통 사람들은 수학자들이라고 하면 앉아서 수학문제를 푸는 사람이라고만 생각하겠지만, 그저 문제를 풀어내기 바쁜 학부생이 아니라면, 문제를 푸는 능력 이상으로 문제를 찾아내는 능력이 필요한 것이 그쪽의 재능이다. 그뿐인가. 세상에 이름을 남긴 수학자들이 흔히 저지르는 몹쓸 짓이라는 것이, 그 문제를 세상에 던져놓고 그냥 죽어버리는 것들이었다. 짐은, 영국의 수학자인 앤드루 와일즈가 마침내 "페르마의 마지막 정리"를 풀어냈다는 이야기를 신문에서 읽으며 조금 애석하다고 생각했다. 누군가 언젠가 풀어낼 문제라고 생각했고, 그것이 자신이 아니라는 것 정도는 알고 있었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 난문이라 불리던 문제가 풀려나간 것은 어쩐지 이 세상의 비밀 하나가 또 사라져버린 것 같은 기분이 드는 일이었다. 그날 그는 BBC 뉴스를 들으며, 괜히 골드바흐의 추측을 들여다보고 있었다. 아마도 이 추측(Conjecture)은 사실일 것이다. 이 추측이, 하나의 정리(Theorem)로 굳어지는 날에는, 신은 또 감추어놓은 또 하나의 비밀을 인간들에게 들키고 마는 기분이 들 테지, 속옷을 걷어올리듯. 하지만, 그럼에도, 그런 것은 얼마나 큰 희열일까. 우리들은 언젠가 알게 될 것이라고 말했던 어떤 수학자를 떠올리며 짐은 생각했다. 누군가가, 내가 만들어낸 문제를 풀어주는 그 기분은 어떤 것일까. 만들어낸 문제를 정교하게 구현하는 정도라면 아무나 할 수도 있을 거다. 그나마도 제대로 못 해내는 인간이 세상에는 널려 있었지만, 그래도 설계도면을 정교하게 그려 주면 어지간한 인간이라면 그걸 그대로 따라해볼 수는 있겠지. 하지만 이미 구현되어 있는 명제를 두고, 그 이면에 숨어있는 진짜 해답을 꿰뚫어볼 수 있는 사람을 만난다면.

그것은 아마도 숙적, 혹은 자신의 영혼의 짝이라고 불릴 만 한 사람이겠지.

앤드루 와일즈의 풀이에 허점이 있다는 뉴스가 나온 것은 그로부터 며칠 지나지 않아서의 일이었다.

그리고, 그 뉴스에 적잖이 실망한 채 그냥 손풀이삼아 나갔던 청소년 바이올린 콩쿨에서, 짐이 그 녀석을 처음 만난 것도 바로 그 무렵의 일이었다.

셜록 S. 홈즈. 자신보다 네 살 어린, 고작 아홉 살 난 소년이었다.

"이상하잖아, 마이크로프트. 현장 사진을 아무리 봐도 운동화가 없는데, 그 운동화는 대체 어디 간 거냔 말야."  
"무슨 말인지 알겠어, 셜록. 그 문제는 내가 스코틀랜드 야드에 문의를 했으니까, 걱정하지 말고 콩쿨에 몰두해."  
"살해당한 거야, 그 애는."

남들이 들으면 무슨 말일까 깊이 생각도 해보지 않고 넘어갔을 그 말이, 가슴에 날아와 박혔다. 동시에, 당장에라도 미쳐버릴 듯 아드레날린이 끓어올랐다. 있었다. 분명히 있었다. 내가 세상을 향해 던지는 문제에 대해 답을 만들어 줄 단 하나뿐인 존재가! 셜록 홈즈, 그 아이의, 감정은 거의 담기지 않았지만 완벽한 테크닉을 자랑하는 연주를 들으며, 짐은 가슴이 뛰었다. 저 아이야말로 내가 살아갈 이유가 되어줄 거다. 처음으로 직접 손을 대어 죽여버린 칼 파워스의, 그 죽음에 대한 비밀을 꿰뚫어본 유일한 존재. 스코틀랜드 야드의 형사들조차 간파하지 못한 것을 눈치챈 저 아이야말로, 내 숙적, 내 영혼의 짝, 언젠가 서로 죽고 죽이기 위해 손을 뻗을지라도 서로를 위해 하늘이 내려준 단 하나의, 서로의 영혼을 들여다볼 수 있는 존재일거라고, 생각했다. 믿었다. 그리고 깨달았다. 이 세상에서 그 차가운 세계를 들여다보고 있는 것은 나 혼자가 아니라고. 권태를 이길 수 없었던 것도 나 혼자가 아니라고. 나는 결코, 아버지처럼 머리에 총구를 들이대고 방아쇠를 당기는 일은 없을 거라고. 확신했다. 살아있는 한 그를 위해 문제를 만들어낼 테니까.

짐이, 셜록 홈즈와 그 형, 마이크로프트에 대해 조사하기 시작한 것은 그 무렵부터의 일이었다. 아직 인터넷이 발달하지 않은 시대라 자료를 모으는 것이 쉽지만은 않았다. 서섹스 쪽에 기반을 둔 하급 귀족 출신으로, 조용하지만 실적이 뛰어난 군인이나 행정관료를 배출해 온 그 홈즈 가의 집안 내력과, 셜록과 마이크로프트라는 특이한 이름을 아들들에게 붙여 준 그 아버지에 대해서야 도서관에서 어느정도 알아 낼 수 있었지만, 그들 형제들에 대해서는 별다른 것을 찾아낼 수 없었다. 어쩔 수 없는 일이다. 아직 어린아이들이니까. 하지만 짐은 느리지만 끈질기게 조사를 계속했다.

마이크로프트 홈즈가 퍼블릭 스쿨에서 쓴, 우표와 동아시아 정세에 대한 소논문에 대해 찾아낸 것은, 1994년의 일이었다. 그 소논문을 읽던 중 짐은 BBC 뉴스에서, 마침내 앤드루 와일즈가 페르마의 마지막 정리를 완전히 검증해 냈다는 소식을 들었다. 짐은, 그 모든 조우에 대해, 결코 풀릴 듯 풀리지 않을 것 같았던 페르마의 마지막 정리와, 그 독특한 형제들과 자신이 마치 별들이 스쳐지나가듯 궤적이 겹쳐나가는 것에 대해, 어떤 숙명과도 같은 것을 느꼈다. 퀸의 노래를 고래고래 따라부르며, 짐은 침대에 몸을 던졌다. 혀로 등을 핥아내리며 그의 어깨를 단단히 잡아누르는 듯한 프레디 머큐리의 감미로운 목소리 위에 자신의 신음을 겹치며, 그는 수음했다. 바이올린을 쥔, 작은 손을 떠올리면서. 칼 파워스의 운동화에 대해 말하던 그 입술과, 초록빛이 섞인 파란 눈동자를 떠올리면서.

자신의 성 정체성에 대해서는 의심할 여지조차 없었다. 완전한 이성애자가 어디 있겠느냐만, 완전한 동성애자는 있을지도 모른다는 생각을 가끔 했다. 여자를 사귈 생각은 없었다. 잠시 편리하게 이용하기 위해 접근하여 가까이 지내는 일은 있었지만, 여자와 섹스할 생각은 들지 않았다. 그는 언제나 남자를, 그것도 검은 머리카락에 푸른 눈을 한 남자만을 찾았다. 자신이 바라는 이데아와 최소한의 공통점밖에 갖지 못한 그런 하룻밤 상대들과 질펀한 밤을 보내며, 결국 마지막에는 늘 그 소년의 이름을 부르곤 했다. 자신보다 네 살 어린 그 소년도, 머지 않아 어른이 되리라고, 술에 취해서는 그에게 안기는 꿈을 꾸기도 했다. 몇 번이나, 범죄를 만들어냈고, 언제부터인가 스코틀랜드 야드의 레스트레이드 경위가 그 사건들을 맡아 해결하기 시작했다. 그리고 짐은 곧, 그의 뒤에 이제 자라 어른이 된 셜록이 존재한다는 사실을 알게 되었다.

모습을 드러낼 생각은 없었다. 언젠가, 평생을 그 사건들을 바라보며 살아왔던 셜록 홈즈가 어느날 갑자기, 자신이 풀어왔던 그 모든 문제들이 결국은 하나의 커다란 그림으로 완성되는 지그소 퍼즐의 일부였다는 사실을 깨닫고 알아봐주는 그 날이 온다면, 그런 날이 온다면 죽어도 좋다고 생각했다. 자신이 생각해도, 이건 정상이 아니라는 생각이 들 만큼 애절한 짝사랑이었다. 결코 그의 앞에 자신을 드러낼 수 없을 거라고 생각하면서, 그는 선물처럼, 계속 런던 여기저기에 사건들을 만들어냈다. 언젠가 셜록이 좀 더 자라고 그 혈기가 가라앉으면, 좀 더 큰 그림을 볼 수 있게 된다면, 그때는 제발 알아달라고, 너를 바라보는 누군가가 있었다는 사실을 알아달라고, 그렇게 생각하면서. 어차피 셜록은 그가 기대했던 것 이상으로 까다로운 청년으로 자라 있었고, 그 레스트레이드 경위와, 정부의 고위 관료가 되어 있는 그의 형 마이크로프트를 제외하면 그 누구도 그와 가까이 지내지 않았다. 바츠의 IT부서에 조퇴를 달고 조용히 셜록의 뒤를 밟으며, 짐은 몇 번이나 그가 혼자라는 사실을 확인하고 작은 기쁨을 느끼곤 했다. 차이니즈 레스토랑에서 볶음국수를 사들고 혼자 쓸쓸히 하숙집으로 돌아가는 그 뒷모습을 바라보며, 몇번이나 말하고 싶었다. 너는 혼자가 아니라고. 너와 같은 사람이 여기에도 있다고. 하지만 짐은, 그저 기다렸다. 기다리기만 했다. 그것이, 자신이 이 세상에서 인정한 유일무이한 천재, 자신과 같이 될 수 있는 유일한 짝에 대한 예의라고, 그는 믿었다.

그의 곁에, 존 H. 왓슨이라는 남자가 나타난 다음에야, 그건 옳지 못한 판단이었다는 것을 깨달았다. 누가 상상이나 했을까. 그 셜록 홈즈에게, 진심을 다해 부딪치는 이가 있을 거라고. 그 셜록 홈즈가, 심장조차 없을 것 같은 냉정한 논리로 자신을 쌓아올린 남자가, 마음을 열어 받아들이는 이가 존재할 거라고 꿈엔들 생각했을까. 뒤늦게, 몰리를 통해 셜록의 근처에 얼씬거려 보았지만, 그는 자신이 게이라는 사실을 간파했을 뿐, 다른 어떤 것도 알아보아주지 않았다. 그의 눈동자에 인간으로 비치는 것은, 그저 존 왓슨 뿐. 그 눈동자를 이쪽으로 되돌리고 싶었다. 그 턱을 붙잡고, 나를 돌아보라고 고함치고 싶었다. 20년 전, 그는 칼 파워스의 비밀을 간파했지만, 20년동안 그를 지켜보아 온 한 남자의 존재를 알아채진 못했다. 결코, 단 한 번도. 짐은 입술을 깨물었다. 결코 세상에 모습을 드러내지 않았던 자신을 드러내고, 사건을 만들고, 존을 납치했다. 그에게 폭탄 조끼를 입히고, 짐은 권총을 품에 넣고 창 밖을 내다보았다.

그는 수영장에서 만나자고 했다. 셜록 홈즈는, 그 네 번의 사건과 브루스 파딩턴 설계도가 결국은 같은 궤적 위에 있음을 알아차렸다. 조금 더 기다렸다면, 그동안 그가 간섭했던 모든 사건들이 결국은 셜록을 향한 러브레터였다는 것도 눈치챌 수 있겠지. 하지만, 이제는 확실히 알겠다. 심장이 없는 것과 같던 그에게, 다가가 심장이 되어 주고 싶었다. 살아갈 의미가 되어 주고 싶었다.

하지만 이제 셜록에게는, 심장이 생겨 버렸으니까.

결코 너는 나를 돌아보아주지 않을 테니까. 결국 서로를 마주 볼 영혼을 지녔으면서도, 네 눈동자에 내가 비치는 일은 없을테니까.

그렇다면 차라리, 이제부터 그 심장을 내 손으로 도려내고 말겠다고. 짐은 생각했다. 심장을 잃어버린 셜록 홈즈가, 자신의 머리에 총구를 겨누는 그 황홀한 순간을 꿈꾸면서. 짐은 울 것만 같았다. 거울 속에 비친 자신은, 여전히 심장이 없는 인형처럼 차갑게 웃고 있는데도.


End file.
